Carnival Joyride
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: Four friends in a car together, nothing could go wrong about that, right? Maria's and Daisy's relationship is a secret to mostly everyone around them all they wanted some alone time. That changed whenever Maria notices a carnival and Daisy admits that she has never been to one before. Let the stupidity commence with a touch of lovey dovey romance. FEMSLASH (F/F)
**Pairings: OC/Maria (Maisy)**

 **Rating: T**

 **I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and Impact Wrestling. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

 **June 10, 2006**

 **No One's POV**

Many people have always dreamed of constantly travelling around the country or even the world but it wasn't as easy as the movies made it seem. Sure that you would get to see sights that you could only imagine or see through a photograph. But the constantly change in hotels every night, the getting up at four in the morning to catch a flight or start to the long drive to point B; there was never any time to sit in relax to actually sight see for the roster of the WWE. Travelling by car was definitely a cheaper method than constantly flying everywhere especially when you carpool with some of your fellow coworkers. It was a rare occasion for the women because they had an empty schedule for the weekend despite there being a pay per view on Sunday, all but Daisy that was. The raven haired woman had to drive to University Park, Pennsylvania, where RAW is taking place on Monday and wait patiently for her ride to meet them. After her ride arrives, the Rated RKO stable and Mick Foley need to drive an extra four hours to New York City for the ECW pay per view on Sunday, One Night Stand. After that was over with, the five had to drive back to Pennsylvania for Monday Night Raw. "A few times I've been around that track, so it's not gonna happen just like that.. Cause I ain't no hollaback girl.. I ain't no hollaback girl!" A voice sang obnoxiously loud in the backseat, Daisy only sighed as Maria only laughed at the antics of her bestie Candice Michelle.

This had been going on for the past hour and a half and it annoyed the gothic woman to a point because she had to focus on the road, one wrong turn and they could lose a lot of time. But at the same time, it could be hilarious because Candi was purposely butchering any song that came on the radio along with whatever she called dancing back there. "You are going to want to follow the signs for U.S. 220 N/Altoona however I don't know what lane you need to be in." Spoke the preppy smaller brunette in the passenger seat, Daisy only nodded her head before flashing a small smile over to the slightly older woman. It was difficult for the pair whenever they travelled with companions because their relationship was a secret to the majority of the roster. Only a handful of people knew mainly because they possibly assisted in them getting together or caught them being romantic with each other. There was one person in the car that didn't have the slightest clue about them being together for now, it needed to stay that way.

Nicole decided to change the radio station to hopefully something that the duo in the back didn't know so maybe they could have a few minutes without singing. Candi only laughed over to the other woman in the backseat which was Trish Stratus at the next song that started to play. The former Women's Champion had been injured since the Backlash pay per view after dislocating her shoulder in her rematch with the current Champ, Mickie James. But the blonde could only stay home with her fiance for so long before becoming bored and tagging along with the roster again. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" The blonde sang out which got Maria to snicker.

The member of Vince's Devils decided to join in. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha?... Don't cha?.. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?"

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? D-" The Rated RKO member changed the station once again which made the blonde pout. "Why did you do that? I love that song!"

"Because I am driving and I also have control of the radio, plus I have heard you two sing this song like three times since we left Wheeling like an hour or so ago. I have a killer headache, no more Pussycat Dolls for this trip please." Nicole didn't even take her attention off the road as her hazel eyes noticed the sign that Maria had told her to be on the eye out for. But the assholes from the North really didn't know how to drive at all, she shifted lanes over to the far left. "Hey bitch, get off the fucking phone and stop trying to hump my bumper!" She shouted slamming her hands on the steering wheel and glancing into her rearview mirror. "I seriously hate bumper humpers, they are all the worst."

"Not all bumper humpers are the worst, some of them can be pretty damn fun.." The woman from Milwaukee purred seductively as the women in the front rolled their eyes at the sexual innuendo. "That is if they know how to do it right..Like if they ease up on it or ram straight in for the kill."

The former Diva Search contestant attempted to zone out by glancing out the window and staring at all the trees that they passed. Maria was getting pretty hungry and thirsty even though they were only about halfway to their destination. They try to refrain from making too many stops unless it was a necessary bathroom stop so the brunette improvised and basically stole Daisy's Dr. Pepper and her bag of chips. She would be sure to leave some for her girlfriend. Trish smirked deviously as she glanced over to Candice before her attention centered to the driver. Leaning up out of her seat toward the center console, she purred. "I bet Randy and his 'Viper' have definitely gotten ahold of Daisy's bumper more than once, eh?"

Both of the women in the front honestly surprised by such a statement, the blonde normally wasn't the pervy one of the group. Ria had accidentally choked on her drink while Daisy was trying to figure out an answer to that. Patricia along with some of the other people on the roster seemed to believe that she was actually dating Randy, who was only her on-screen boyfriend, some of the girls still think she is lying to cover up a secret relationship. "W-what? No! I-"

"Trish that is highly personal, if Daisy doesn't want to discuss her sex life with Randy, she doesn't need too." Maria spoke calmly, trying to force a subject change. The green eyed woman turned to look in the backseat at her bestie, who has been laughing uncontrollably since the Canadian made the smart remark. ' _Of course CandyCane had to make some sexual remark and this whole awkward conversation. I am gonna kill her..'_

"Oh alright, your secret is safe with me, Daiz." Stratus cooed with a wink as Daisy only shook her head from side to side.

"We all know that Randy gets that pelvic thrusting action from the front, she doesn't seem like the overly kinky type to like it from behind. The fangirls are so jealous of you." There went Candice making the conversation even worse for the actual couple in the car...again. "But then again, looks can be deceiving."

"Alright that's it, ignoring both of you now." The raven haired woman stated, turning up the radio louder than before, at this point she would prefer them obnoxiously singing over Trish probing her for details about a sex life she didn't even have with Randal. Her eyes shifted slightly over to the Ottawa woman, "Thank you babe." She mumbled quietly enough for the others not to hear but Ria was able to read her lips. Hopefully Nicole would get some time with her girlfriend before Amy and the others arrive, she might have withdrawals going without Ria's loving for about two days.

 _University Park, Pennsylvania.._

 _Two hours later..._

"My dirty little secret.. Who has to know?" Now the woman in the passenger seat was singing while Patricia was starting to doze off in the back, Candi was just texting away on her phone. "When we live such fragile lives, it's the best way we survive. I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you. Tell me all you've thrown away, find out games you don't wanna play. You are.. the only one that needs to know.." Ria stopped with her singing whenever her eyes noticed something in the distance. "Hey guys, look there is a carnival in town! We should all go.. They are like the best things ever."

"Hell yeah, and it's still early so we can be there all day!" Trish exclaimed like a child with Candice nodding her head in agreement. That woke her up.

"Are they really that fun?" Daisy asked as the car had come to a stop at a redlight.

Maria arched her brow looking over to her girlfriend. "Have you never been to one before, Nicole?"

Oh how she hated whenever the brunette would call her by her middle name but she didn't really want to argue about that. "Uh no.." She responded awkwardly as all the other women looked at her like she had two heads. "If I did then it has to be when I was younger and I don't remember it." She really didn't see what the big deal was because she could find things that were more entertaining than going to a crowded place full of rides.

"We need to change that, right now. We are going to go to the carnival at least until your boyfriend and the others arrive to come steal you away from us." The Canadian spoke which caused Daisy to roll her eyes.

"Plus considering that you are going to have deal with the ECW crowd tomorrow night, you need to relax for a day. With you being paired with some of the most hated members of the RAW roster, they are to give you hell.." Candice made a valid point, especially to Daisy, who had never really dealt with the crowd of the rival brand with only being on the roster for about six months.

"I already feel bad for you, Daiz.."

"Please! Can we go?" Maria whined cutely, knowing that it would be enough to get her girlfriend to give in.

"Yeah.. Yeah." With that, all three girls screamed like children which is what they are all at heart it seems. Five painful minutes later of trying to navigate the closed streets and detours and Daisy had finally succeeded in finding themselves a decent parking spot that wasn't miles away. Grabbing their bags, the four ladies exited the vehicle and slowly made their way to the booth to gain admission. She slowed her steps to allow Candi and Trish to speed ahead of them, Maria slowed her pace as well. "Babe, how are we going to get us time if we are here with them? I wanted to spend some time with you before I left.."

The woman from Ottawa tapped her finger against her chin before digging around in her bag for her phone. Once she grabbed it, her fingers started typing away, "I have already thought of that." She stated confidently closing her phone, looking ahead the Knoxville woman noticed that Candice had stopped to pull her phone out of her back pocket. Now the woman from Wisconsin was mashing the buttons on her cell as Trish was waiting patiently on her.

Not even a minute later, the brunette only hummed to herself while opening the phone that was going off. Daisy decided to be nosy and inch herself closer to Maria and read the message. ' _I gotcha covered, don't worry. ;) -Candilicious.'_ A smirk appeared across both of the women as they approached the admission booth and got their little wristband to show that they paid their way in. The place was already jammed pack full of pedestrians so Nicole knew that they could easily slip alone to get some privacy if they really needed too. Hopefully they could also blend in as normal people without any fans noticing them since RAW was going to be in this city on Monday. Last thing the couple needed was for someone to recognize them and catch the pair kissing or holding hands, something that could start a rumor. Most of the rides were in the back of the carnivals the easiest one to see was the ferris wheel possibly a merry go round and one of those rides that swings people around super fast. All the vendors for food and the games seem to be the closest. "Trishie Poo, I want to go ride the Merry go Round.. Come with me please." Candi spoke with a childish tone as she grabbed the blonde's hand and started dragging the older woman.

"B-But.. I thought we were all sticking together and blending in with the crowd."

"Hate to break it to you, Patricia, but half of my hair is fucking blue.. I ain't blending in anywhere."

"We can just meet up in a bit, they are adults and can handle themselves for a bit, let's go!" With a wink, the older brunette lead Patricia away from the couple as they both sighed in content.

"Come on baby, this way..." Ria cooed as she started to make her way down toward some of the vendors she twirled her finger for Daisy to follow. The Southern woman followed behind the slightly older woman, who only gently grabbed her hand as they navigated through the hundreds of people that were crowded together near some of the games. "I am getting hungry, do you want to have some chili dogs or something, oh we should have some funnel cake. I love funnel cake! Have you ever had any before?"

"Um, no? Is it any good?"

"It's like an orgasm in your mouth, trust me on that babe." Maria definitely had a way of wording things to Nicole's liking so the first thing on their agenda was now determined. Once finally finding a shop that sold the mouth-watering funnel cake, Daisy's patience was wearing thin; she hated standing in long ass lines. Looking around for something to occupy her time, her eyes noticed a sign that read out 'Cotton Candy' in pink and blue letters. The raven haired woman shoved her hands in her pockets and navigated her way out of crowd. The brunette looked beside her to see that her lover was gone, and grew curious to where she went; finally Ria was able to spot the Heel Diva. "Where are you going?" Bringing one hand out of her jean pockets, the hazel eyed woman pointed to cotton candy stand. "Oh."

With several minutes past, the older woman made her way over to her girlfriend, who had been patiently waiting since getting her cotton candy. "Pick which one, you want."

"I will but first I want you to try this, open your mouth." Ria told her, pulling off a small piece funnel cake and the taller woman obeyed and opened her mouth so her lover could feed her. Chewing the piece, she hummed in content at how great it tasted as Maria was eating some herself. "Do you like it?" The shorter woman asked as her girlfriend responded by opening her mouth for more. "You dork..Here." She cooed affectionately, shoving another piece in her woman's mouth and taking the pink cotton candy for herself.

The couple walked away from the cotton candy vendor, no particular destination in mind since there were an endless amount of things that they could do. One game seemed to catch the hazel eyed woman's attention as the pair walked closer to it. It was a ball toss, where you have to throw a ball and knock down ten bottles if you succeed then you win a prize. Daisy wanted to win a prize for Maria because that's what a good girlfriend would do plus it's their first carnival together. "I want to do this one. Let's go!" The Rated RKO member said almost childishly as she lead the brunette over to the stand. Talking to the owner momentarily, she grabbed a ball and turned back to the woman from Ottawa. "I can knock all these down in one ball, first try..Watch and be amazed.." The black haired woman smirked, her ego flowing out of her as she tossed the ball up in the air a few times. How hard could it be, right? With a toss, Daisy hurled the ball as hard as she could only to be completely disappointed whenever she didn't knock a single bottle down.

Maria snickered at how overly cocky that her girlfriend could get, it was obvious that Nicole wanted to show off for her. It was actually really cute at how hard Daisy would actually try, she understands it's a competitive thing but the newer Diva doesn't have to impress anyone. She was the one that won Maria's heart with very little effort at all. But the brunette had to tease her for it and only leaned up to whisper in her ear. "Um, I hate to be that person but umm, you missed."

"Well yeah, I did that on purpose..it was a warm up." Nicole scoffed quickly trying not to show that she was embarrassed about missing. So she decided to grab another ball and try again, "See watch, it's pretty easy...especially with my skills." This caused the slightly older woman to roll her eyes, while Daisy threw the ball again this time aiming to high and only knocking the top bottle down. "..."

"Wait, I don't get it.. when am I suppose to be amazed by your 'skills'?" Maria spoke, scratching the top of her head as the raven haired woman made a pouty face. "Don't give me that look, toots.. even though it is adorable." The green eyed brunette cooed affectionately bringing her hand up to pinch her girlfriend's cheek. "I wanna try. Hold my stuff please." The giggling Diva spoke as she passed her cotton candy and purse over to the taller woman. The gothic woman rolled her eyes as she decided to nibble on some of Ria's cotton candy, and carefully observe her love as she looked over at the bottles. That and occasionally and nonchalantly stare at her girlfriend's ass whenever people weren't looking. With a nod of her head, Maria tossed the ball and the sound of bottles toppling over redirected Nicole's attention to the table that had nothing on it. "Yay! I won!"

"That was just pure luck." The gothic woman grumbled quietly as she puffed her cheeks out in another pouty face, oh how she hated losing.

Maria looked around the selection of prizes until she found one that was to her liking and pointed at the stuffed animal. After the owner of the stand handed the prize and she skipped her way over to Daisy and showed her the stuffed toy. "Look! Meet Poptart!" The woman from Illinois squealed excitedly as she held it up in the younger woman's face. The toy was a unicorn that was blue with a tiny bit of pink on it's tail with a fabulous rainbow. "Here."

"Hm?"

"She's yours, I won her for you."

"Really? That was really nice of you, thanks sweetie." Daisy grinned as she planted a kiss of Maria's cheek which caused her to flinch slightly and the brunette's cheeks to redden slightly. It was a gesture that Nicole wasn't accustomed too yet, actually being spoiled in a relationship and that's exactly what Ria did. They would take turns surprising each other with little gifts even if it was just a single rose or even just a small box of chocolates. The smile only grew larger if that was possible as she gave the older woman back her belongings. "I love my new fabulous unicorn."

"I am glad you like it, even if it's kind of a corny gift.."

"Corny or not, I love it regardless because you gave it to me. Something to cherish and remember this day forever.." Daisy spoke as she grabbed the stuffed animal out of her lover's hands; but she realized how girly those few sentences made her sound. Nicole hated acting all emotional and girly but only Maria could bring that side out of her. "Great let's go do something else before I continue to get all mushy.. It ain't me."

"Well anyways, I need to go to the bathroom and also redo my makeup anyways.. So let's go and search for that." Anything that could give them some privacy because Daisy has been wanting to get ahold of her girlfriend since they left the hotel room but haven't been able to mainly because Stratus was with them. Finally spotting what they were looking for, the raven haired woman tugged the arm showing Maria that she found it. Opening and shutting the door, the woman from Illinois checked the stalls carefully before sighing in content, "Oh thank goodness, I c-" Maria couldn't even even finish her sentence as Daisy crashed their lips together in a heated liplock, one that they have both been craving. The black haired woman only laced their hands together, each step pushing the smaller woman closer to door. Before she knew it, Maria's back was pressed up against the cold metal of the door as Daisy's tongue explored her mouth. "Fuck!.." She gasped out which broke the kiss, the Heel Diva only formed an amused grin on her face. "I need to breathe, Nicole." The younger woman let out a small laugh as she released her grip on her lover, her hands travelling down the older woman's curves, resting them on her hips. "I-" For the second time in a matter of minutes, the brunette was cut off by the gothic woman connecting their lips together feverishly. Not like the smaller woman would protest to the matter at all, she could only respond by wrapping her arms around her lover. Their tongues danced for dominance with no clear winner over the other before the black haired woman slithered her hands around to firmly grab the smaller woman's ass. "I need air..Jeez."

Nicole only smirked as she nuzzled herself in the crook of Maria's neck, resisting the urge to do anything too rash that would result in leaving marks on the sensitive flesh. "I love you. I just couldn't hold it in any longer, it's torture not to be able to kiss you or hold you like this."

"I love you too and I completely understand. I was about to snap as well..but.." The former Diva Search contestant responded, before reversing their positions and slamming Nicole against the door. "I won't get to kiss you again for two days, I need to get my fill." Daisy exhaled a sharp breath trying not to let that smirk escape as Maria connected their lips together once again. Daisy secretly loved whenever the older woman took charge, considering her normally innocent persona character she portrays on tv but no one needed to find that out. Breaking the kiss one last time, she panted, "We need to stop before someone comes in here and catches us."

Nicole whined, "That's no fun, I need a little more motivation to get me through the next few days without you."

"Oh?" The brunette only smirked wickedly before whispering in the younger Diva's ear, "Well if I have to remind you, your birthday is Friday so I will be yours for any entire night.. That should be enough right?" Not able to form any words to respond to that, the gothic woman nodded her head nibbling on her bottom lip which made Maria chuckle. No doubt that the younger woman was fantasizing about what she was going to do to her girlfriend on that night, Ria knew that was the thought process going on right now. "You are so adorable, you pervert.." She cooed pecking Daisy's lip before walking over toward the mirror.

"Hey, that's not my fault, you were the one that started that train of thought." The Heel Diva defended herself as the brunette chuckled and dug through her purse for her makeup. "I am going to go outside and see what we can do next." Not waiting for the smaller woman's response, Nicole opened the door and exited the restroom in search of her next destination; she really didn't care but something of interest across the way. It was a stand that sold hats and masks for people to wear and there was one in particular that made her smirk mischievously. ' _Oh god, Ria is going to kill me.. But I can't resist..'_ She quickly made her way over to vendor, she purchased the mask and something for Ria, checking back occasionally to make sure that the older woman wasn't finished. The mask was a clown one and Maria was terrified of clowns so just a little harmless payback for getting her worked up. ' _Now to find a good hiding place..'_

Putting her mask on her face, the woman with blue bangs snuck her way back over toward the bathroom, hiding on the side of the building. Noticing that Maria was out and looking around for her, she decided to crouch down and snuck behind her. Without hesitation, Daisy decided to wrap her arms around the shorter woman which scared her and she started to thrash about. "Let me go!" Resisting the urge to laugh, she only held onto the brunette until the older woman accidentally hit Daisy in the face.

"Ow Fuck!" She yelped, releasing her grip on the woman.

Noticing the voice was familiar, the woman from Ottawa turned around to see the mask on her face but knew who it was from the clothing. "Daisy Nicole! Don't do that!" She growled furiously, smacking the taller woman on the chest. "Why the hell do you have that?"

"Because it was hilarious..but I bought you a hat." She snickered, placing the top hat on Maria's head.

"I hate you sometimes.."

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago." The gothic woman stated in a know it all tone as Maria just shook her head and started to head up in a different direction. Over the next two hours, the couple walked around playing whatever games they found to be entertaining. But luck was not on the heel Diva's side as she didn't win a single game while Maria won a majority of hers. She figured that her showboating earlier really came and bite her in the ass but all she wanted to do was win some gifts for her girlfriend and spoil her rotten. Maybe this is why the woman from Knoxville never went to a carnival or an amusement park, that or possibly the fact that she wasn't a fan of riding roller coasters. But Ria convinced her to go on a ride, however once the younger woman got strapped in, she regretted her decision. Especially whenever it took them high up in the air and started spinning them around rapidly, Daisy felt like she was going detach from the ride and fall to her death; she couldn't but scream almost the entire time. It was unlike her but thankfully she did not get sick from the ride, maybe a little dizzy but not sick. _'Never again..'_ The younger woman thought to herself as her girlfriend grabbed her hand and lead her toward the merry go round. It was super corny but Maria's laughter made her smile at the goofy antics of her lover. After that the pair decided to go back to the games, Nicole's determination to actually win a game was still there and she didn't want to leave without getting the brunette a prize. "Alright this one for sure." She spoke confidently as she tossed the ring hoping that it would land on the bottle. "..."

"I haven't been keeping count, how many games have you lost because of your cockiness?"

"Thirty seven.."

"And how many have you won?"

"None." Daisy mumbled uncomfortably as she looked back over to the bottles. She was really starting to hate these stupid games, the Diva wasn't any good at them but they seemed so easy. How hard could it be to throw a stupid ball to knock some bottles down or get a ring around a bottle? Bad luck, that was all. She turned to Maria, who was just chuckling at how frustrated the gothic woman was. "You find this amusing, don't you?" The former Diva Search contestant nodded her head in response as the heel Diva groaned.

Ria finally decided that she should actually help her girlfriend out, who hadn't noticed what exactly she was doing wrong. "You realize that you are aiming too high, right?" Daisy only blinked at that statement. "The way you are tossing the rings, you are aiming way to high and that's why you are missing so much.. that and you are throwing way too hard. Here, let me help you.." She cooed, walking over behind the taller woman grabbing her arms and readjusting them. "Lower your elbows some like this. Now this time whenever you throw it, don't do it as hard and try not overextend them. Try it." It was a sweet gesture but Daisy wasn't entirely sure on how this attempt would be any different from the others. Listening to her woman, she tossed the ring expecting to miss but it didn't fall to the floor but instead stay around the bottle. "See."

"Yes! I did it! Thanks.." She said excitedly as Daisy pointed over to the prizes. "Pick you out whichever one that you want, I wanted to win you something.." Maria smiled, going and looking around at the stuffed animals. Part of Nicole wondered how the smaller woman knew what her problem was; mainly how long ago did she figure it out? "Wait honey, how long did you know?"

"Since the second time you threw the ball, but I didn't say anything because you get so adorable when you are frustrated." The Ottawa Native laughed as she grabbed onto a stuffed dalmatian toy, "I am going to call her Speckles. And thank you, sweetie, it was sweet of you to try so hard to win me something."

"Only the best for you.."

The pair started walking down the pathway not really sure where they were going, they had only seen Candice and Trish once but thankfully, Candi knows how to distract the blonde. That's when Daisy's phone went off and she had an idea of who it was. Opening the text, she only sighed, _'In University Park now, where are you ladies at? -Randy.'_

 _'Maria and the girls talked me into a going to a carnival so we are there. Give me about fifteen minutes and we will head over toward the gas station nearby. -Daisy.'_

"You have to go.. don't you?" Maria spoke in a saddened tone as Nicole only nodded her head. "But I don't want you to leave yet, we haven't rode the Ferris wheel yet!" Grabbing her hand, the black haired woman decided that the others could wait a few more minutes so that her and her girlfriend could ride one last thing before she had to leave. "I had some much fun today, I really wish that it didn't have to end." Ria spoke truthfully as they finally took their seat on the ferris wheel.

"Well I wouldn't mind coming back here on Monday if we have the time. I didn't know carnivals were so fun, I am glad that you convinced me to come here, Ria." If only they could stay here together for a few more hours, it would be completely romantic to sit at the top of the ferris wheel and look at the sunset together. Daisy wasn't all for the cheesy romance but her girlfriend was. Whenever they finally made it to the top, she grabbed Ria's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss, just something that they could alway remember together. Now since they are slowly coming to the bottom, the couple knew that their time together was coming to a close.

The duo walked out of the carnival together, occasionally holding each other's hand whenever people weren't around. It took several minutes to navigated their way toward the entrance of the carnival and get out onto parking lot, now they just needed to get around the maze of cars in order to get to the gas station. However first, the duo needed to stop by their rental car and grab Daisy's suitcase and the raven haired woman handed the keys over to the Ottawa native. "There you guys are." The voice belonged to a male as they looked over to see Randy walking over toward them. "Hey babe." Randal decided to wrap his arm around Nicole's neck nonchalantly since they were in public, they have to go into couple mode. The pair are lucky that they are really close friends or this would be very awkward for them but now it's basically their daily routine. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah we had a fantastic time, didn't we Daiz?" Maria cooed over to her girlfriend, pecking her on the cheek which caused Nicole to blush slightly, she only placed the mask over her face to hide it.

"We did yes."

"Hey now, when the Bozo the clown actually get attractive and a rack?" Randy joked around which caused the black haired woman to elbow him in the side. Orton groaned as he only took the mask off her face and grinned, "No need to hide that pretty face." Daisy only responded by rolling her eyes.

"You are such a charming asshole. Makes me question why the hell I am 'with you'." The taller woman responded sarcastically but her on-screen boyfriend only let out a laugh so she decided to ignore him and turn her attention to her lover. "I love you." Daisy cooed, planting a kiss on Maria's lips as Orton decided to make a mocking 'aw' sound. "I will call you as soon as I make it to the hotel, I promise."

"I love you too. You better.." Her green orbs looked over to the tattooed man, "Make sure she doesn't get in any trouble for me, Randal."

"No problem, right babe?"

"No promises."

"Just behave yourself for me please? And I will see you on Monday.." With some last quick kiss, the brunette slowly started to make her way but over to the carnival while the duo started heading in the opposite direction to the gas station.

"Mick is in the gas station getting food and paying for gas but he is going to be driving. Ames has already called shotgun because Adam was bugging her to death in the back seat. So that means you are in the middle of Adam and I.."

"Great because my dream is totally to be sandwiched between two guys.." She retorted sarcastically as Randy only nudged her. The more she thought about that statement, the more the Diva realized how bad that actually sounded. Now Nicole remembers why her and Randal are so close, their personalities are similar, it's no wonder that he has a pervy mindset as well. Daisy let out a loud groan, "Oh my lord, you idiot.. I didn't mean it like that.. Shut up." The Viper said nothing in response as they kept walking. "By the way, you really need to have a discussion with Trish that your 'Viper' doesn't hump my bumper."

 **AN: I know this is completely random but there are multiple reasons why I wrote this. One..Maisy, that's all for the first one I don't need to say much more. Two, this is a challenge between my boo, CallMeJoz and I (her side bitch); it all revolves around doing a one-shot without anything sexual or smut like and at least 5K words but not super long. I was just shy of 6K before all my notes and 5 days to complete it. Three, you can never have enough of the lesbians.. And four, this takes place in the main Maisy timeline in between my first two shitty stories, 6 months after the events of the New Girl. Writing most of this while having kids yelling and screaming was a challenge but I managed to do it. I need a small break from Breaking Her Spell, the latest chapter is about ½ way done but i don't fucking know how long it will take to complete that. So here is your Maisy dosage until they get back together.. If they do. Stay frosty bitches, just kidding I love you guys! I hope you enjoyed this randomness until next time..**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


End file.
